


The Talk

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Sex Talk, protective older brother, uncomfortable Aaron, uncomfortable Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert tells Aaron it's time for him to give Liv the sex talk now that she's starting to date. They both sit down with her and attempt to talk with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> These are the moments I really hope we get to see in the future now that Liv is staying with Aaron. All of them getting along and being a little family together! Bless!

The seventeen year old boy sat across from the couple on the sofa. He was nervously picking at his white button up shirt, wishing to himself that Liv would hurry up and save him from the scrutiny of her brother and his boyfriend. This was their first date – Liv's very first date all together – and Aaron and Robert had told Liv they had to meet the boy before she went anywhere with him. 

Aaron was enjoying himself even though his face didn't express it. He glared at the seventeen year old boy, Lewis. He wanted him to feel uncomfortable. He was taking his little sister out on her first date and the more afraid he was of Aaron the better. 

Robert on the other hand was all smiles. Aaron had seen that face before. He was reading Lewis, being just as careful as Aaron was, but doing it in a way to try and help Lewis relax and gain the upper hand. 

“How long have you been together?” Lewis asks trying to break the awkward tension from the room, or maybe he just wanted to see Liv's older brother do something other then glare daggers at him. 

“A little over a year,” Robert answered. He reached over and pried Aaron's folded arms apart from his chest and takes one of his hands. 

“Is that a problem?” Aaron asked. Robert squeezed Aaron's hand in a warning. 

“N-No! I – I have an uncle who's gay,” Aaron continued to stare at him, his face unchanging. Lewis shifted uncomfortably. “We're pretty close,” he mumbled. 

“Do you want a prize?” Aaron asked. 

“Aaron,” Rob warned him. He leaned into Aaron and mumbled, “be nice.” 

“I'm sorry?” Lewis said. “A prize?” 

“Yeah, a prize. For knowing someone gay.” Lewis didn't know what to say. Neither did Robert, he actually found himself to be embarrassed by Aaron's behavior. “Didn't you know every straight person gets a prize for knowing a gay person?” 

“Ha ha ha,” Robert forced himself to laugh. “Oh Aaron, you're such a laugh. Why don't you go and check on Liv?” Aaron snapped his head to look at Rob. They glared at each other for a moment before he jerked his hand free of Rob's. 

“Fine,” he mumbled. Rob shook his head as he watched him walk away. He smiled at Lewis who looked more nervous than ever. 

*** 

Aaron knocked on Liv's bedroom door. “Come in,” she called. Aaron opened the door and stepped into her room. When they had moved in with Rob, they had told her she could decorate her room however. The walls had been painted a soft blue with one being dark blue to create an accent wall. Everything in her room was different shades of blue and green, and not a pink thing in sight. 

Liv stood in front of a full length mirror she'd had them install a couple of months ago. She was sixteen now. Aaron thought she was becoming a beautiful young woman, much to pretty for someone like Lewis. To be fair Aaron knew he was coming down a little hard on Liv's date, but Liv is his little sister and the thought of her starting to date made his protective side come out. 

“How do I look?” She asked him. Her stomach was full of butterflies and it wasn't in anticipation of his answer. She liked Lewis a lot and it wasn't helping that this was her very first date. 

She was wearing a dress – Aaron thought it was a little short for a first date – and the color was a soft green to match her eyes. She'd recently had a hair cut and it now sat a little past her shoulders, but she'd pulled it back in with a ribbon the same color as her dress. 

“Well?” Liv asked impatiently as she waited for her brothers answer. 

“You're not going,” Aaron said. He stepped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder. “You're too beautiful for him. You can't go.” 

“Aaron,” she sighed. “We're going to the cinema. His dad is driving us for god's sake. I'll be fine.” 

“I know, but I still don't want you going.” 

“Wow Liv,” they both looked over their shoulders at Rob who was standing in the doorway of her bedroom. “Nice,” was all he said. 

“Tell me how you really feel?” Liv rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror once more. She smoothed her hands over the fabric of the dress covering her stomach. Sighed once and moved away towards the door. Rob stuck his arm out and stopped her. She glared up at him, waiting for snarky remark about her or her date. 

“You look great, Liv,” he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. Liv found it to be weird seeing as Rob never gave her any sort of affection. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled and shook his hand off. Once her back was turned to Rob she smiled so he wouldn't see it. 

“That was nice of you,” Aaron said. He placed a hand on the low part of Rob's back. 

“Told the truth though, didn't I? She looks beautiful,” he smiled down at Aaron. Aaron's answering smile took Robert's breath away. Him and Liv rarely got along and it was nice to hear Rob compliment her. 

They walked back into the sitting room. Aaron had to stop himself from throwing Lewis out of the house by the scruff of his neck when he saw them hugging. It was really Rob's grip on his arm that stopped him. 

“Be home by ten,” the teenagers broke apart and Liv looked over her shoulder to glare at Aaron. 

“Eleven,” Rob said, “and not a minute later.” 

“Bye,” she grabbed Lewis by the arm; dragging him to the door before Aaron could say something else, but she wasn't fast enough. 

“Wait,” Aaron said. He shook off Rob's arm and walked over to Lewis. He looked at Liv and said. “He'll meet you outside.” They glared at each other for sometime. 

“Be nice,” she warned him. She disappeared out the front door. Aaron cleared his throat and glared at Lewis. The teenage boy looked like he might pee his pants. Aaron couldn't help but smirk at this. 

“She's sixteen and my sister. Also I've been to prison. Remember that!” Aaron grinned as Lewis' eyes widened in fear. It wasn't completely true – and he was sure Lewis wouldn't be as scared of him if he knew the real reasons he'd gone to jail; but where was the fun in that? 

“LEWIS!” Liv screamed from outside. 

“Don't make my sister wait. Go!” He waved him away. 

“It was nice meeting you,” Robert called as Lewis tucked tail and practically ran from the house. Aaron was smirking when he turned to look at Robert. He was frowning at Aaron. 

“What?” Aaron asked innocently. 

“You're horrible,” Rob said with a shake of his head. “He's just a kid.” 

“No. He's a seventeen year old horny bloke,” Aaron corrected him. “Now every time he thinks about touching her, he'll think about me killing him first.” 

“Aaron, Liv isn't stupid. Besides you've had the talk with her, haven't you?” 

“The talk?” 

“Yeah. The sex talk?” Aaron stared at Robert. “Aaron! Please tell me you've given her the sex talk?” 

“I figured Sandra did that,” Aaron shrugged. “Besides she has sex education.” 

“That's not the same thing, Aaron. She needs someone to tell her. School only teaches kids the basics. She needs to be informed. Now she's out on her first date with an older boy who looked very dodgy.” 

“Since when did you think he looked dodgy?” 

“Oh please! You know he was thinking about how long it would take to get in her panties!” 

“Why didn't you say something? Now she's out there doing God knows what!” They stared at each other before they busted out laughing. “Alright, we're overreacting. It's it her first date and Liv isn't stupid. We'll talk to her when she gets home.” 

“We?” Robert asked. “Oh no. This is on you, big brother.” 

“You're not seriously going to make me do this on my own?” It would be awkward enough having to talk to his little sister about sex but with Rob there it might not be so embarrassing. “Please?” 

“I'm going to regret this,” he pulled Aaron into his arms and gave him a kiss. “The things I do for you.” 

“Oi! I do a lot for you too,” Aaron said with a smirk. 

“We are alone . . .” Rob kissed him again. He took Aaron by the hand and pulled him back to their bedroom. 

***

Aaron and Robert we're waiting on the sofa for Liv to come home. It was already eleven-thirty. Aaron had tried calling her three times with no answer. “Maybe we should go and look for her,” Aaron said and stood up. He'd been up and down since eleven had come and gone. 

“Let's wait a little longer,” Robert stood up with him and took hold of his hands. “Maybe the movie ran late or Lewis' dad was late picking 'em up. We can't start panicking!” 

They heard the front door open and close. Aaron ran to Liv and pulled her into a hug. “I was so worried!” He held her back at arms length to give her a once over. She seemed fine to him, now he could get mad. “WHAT THE HELL, LIV? WE SAID ELEVEN! YOU SCARED US! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE? WHY DIDN'T YOU RING US? WE WERE WORRIED SICK. ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU!” 

“Aaron,” Rob touched his shoulders and pulled him back from Liv. “Calm down,” he whispered in his boyfriends ear. “What happened?” He asked Liv. 

“Lewis' dad was late and I didn't call because my phone died. I'm really sorry.” 

“AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO BORROW ONE OF THEIR PHONES?” Aaron shouted. Robert's grip tightened on his shoulders. He shook Rob off. 

“I'm real sorry, Aaron.” She bit her lip and looked away from them. Aaron sighed and pulled her in for another hug when he saw the tears build up in her eyes. 

“You can't scare me like that, Liv. I don't know what I'd do if I let anything happen to you.” She hugged him back and tried not to let the tears fall. She really hadn't meant to upset them. 

“I won't let it happen ever again. I promise,” Aaron pulled back, keeping a hold of her arms. “Honestly!” 

“Alright. Why don't you go to bed and we'll talk some more about this tomorrow.' She nodded and started away when Robert cleared his throat. 

“Uh Aaron? Remembered what we were talking about earlier?” Aaron stared at him, not understanding. “About the talk.”

“Right,” Aaron sighed. “Can't we talk about that tomorrow too,” he wasn't prepared yet. 

“I think we should talk about it now,” Robert pushed. 

“Fine. Liv come back here,” she stopped and came back to him. 

“You're not going yell at me some more are you?” 

“No,” Robert answered for him. “Why don't we take a seat on the sofa.” 

They each took a seat – Liv sitting between them. Aaron could already feel the awkwardness of the situation and light blush was spreading over his face. “Aaron?” Rob said. “You want to start?” 

“No!” Aaron couldn't even look at Liv. She's his sister and talking about sex with her didn't feel right. 

“Fine,” Robert said. “Liv. We need to talk about sex.” 

“Please God no!” She whispered and sunk down on the couch as if the cushions could swallow her up. 

“Believe me, it's going to be awkward for us also, but we have to talk about it.” Aaron didn't say anything, wishing that the cushions would also swallow him up. “Are you a virgin?” 

“Oh my God,” Liv cried and hid her face in her hands. 

“Rob!” Aaron cried. 

“It's a legitimate question,” he said but Aaron could see that he was now blushing. “You can tell us Liv, we won't be mad if you aren't” 

Aaron scoffed but the glare he got from Robert made him turn it into a cough. Rob jerked his head at Liv who was still hiding her face in her hands. “We won't be mad,” Aaron mumbled. Liv pulled her hands away from her face, making sure not to look at either of them. 

“I've never had sex,” she whispered. Aaron released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. 

“Thank God,” he whispered. “Liv you're so young,” Aaron reached out and touched her hands lightly. She peeked up at him. Her face was red and with the heat Aaron was feeling he was sure his mirrored hers. “Don't make the mistake and give it away to someone you don't love.” 

“I know that, Aaron. I'm not stupid.” 

“Yeah but it's very easy to get caught up in the moment and with all the feelings going on your body you get confused. Next thing you know it's gone and it won't come back,” Robert listened to his words and thought about his first time with Nicola. He wished he could take back his first time and give it to someone else. Aaron felt the same way. While at the time he had cared for Victoria, he wished he had waited to figure out his sexuality before giving away his virginity. 

“Aaron I'm not ready to have sex. When I am ready, I'll make sure to think twice so I know I'm sure. Alright?” 

“Alright,” Aaron said. 

“Can I go now?” Liv asked. She wanted to escape from the room and the embarrassment. 

“Not yet,” Robert said his blush flaring up again. “We need to talk about protection, diseases, unwanted pregnancy, um . . . we need to talk about when you start to get . . . physical and what might happen.” 

“NO!” Liv jumped up. “Please stop, Rob!” 

“Liv,” Aaron said but he had no clue what to say after that. He was too flustered by Rob's words. 

“Please Aaron don't do this. You're my brother! You're the last person I want to talk about sex with!” 

“Well how about just Rob then?” Aaron said. “I can leave.” 

“Aaron,” Robert growled. He smiled at Rob but it faltered under the older mans glare. “I'm not doing this alone!” He hissed. 

“I don't want to talk with him either! He's like my brother too!” 

Robert felt his heart leap at her words. He didn't know she'd felt that way about him. His affection for her was growing slowly day by day but now it felt like the feeling was about to burst from his chest. 

“You need to talk to someone,” Aaron said. “What about my mum?” 

“No! She's old,” Rob busted out laughing only to stop when he caught sight of Aaron's face. 

“How about my sister?” Robert suggest. Vic was young and he was sure she would be able to answer any questions Liv might have about sex. 

“Well I suppose I could talk to Vic,” Liv mumbled. “It doesn't matter though. I don't plan on having sex any time soon.” 

“Good. That's a wise choice, but you never know.” Aaron said. “Not to mention when you do decide to have sex you won't be confused about anything because you've already talked to someone about it.” 

“Can I go to bed now?” She begged. 

“Yes,” Aaron said. He turned Rob and waited to hear for Liv's door to click closed. “That could have gone worse.” 

“Think she told us the truth?” Rob asked. 

“Yes,” Aaron hadn't doubted Liv when she had confessed to being a virgin. “Did you?” 

“Yeah I did,” Robert sat back on the couch, his face starting to cool down from the blush. “Did you hear what she said about me?” 

Aaron scooted over to Rob and laid his head against his shoulder. “I did,” he leant up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You're starting to grow on her. Who knew?” 

“Who indeed.” Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders, pulling him closer. “You know you never told me about your first time.” 

Aaron tensed up. “Uh,” he didn't know what to say. His first time had been with Robert's sister. How was he supposed to tell him that. “Nothing special. It was with a woman, so y'know.” 

“Who was it?” 

Aaron cringed on the inside. “Holly Barton,” he hadn't meant to lie. It sort of came out on its own. He bit his lip waiting for someone to shout what a liar he was. 

“Holly Barton?” Aaron held his breath and waited for Robert to say something. “Damn. You really must be gay,” Aaron punched his side lightly. Rob chuckled and kissed his head. 

“What about you. Who was Robert Sugden's first?” 

“Nicola,” he said. 

“King?” Aaron almost laughed but didn't. “She's a lot older than you.” 

“I was sixteen, she was twenty-four.” 

“Wow,” Aaron said. “What about your first bloke?” That was something neither of them had talked about. Rob knew Jackson was his first – of course he didn't know that Adam was the first bloke he ever tried to kiss. 

“I'd rather not talk about that,” Robert said. He didn't like talking about his past with other men. Besides it had all been about the sex then. He never saw himself falling in love with a man. Now he couldn't imagine his life with out the man in his arms. 

“You can tell me,” Aaron said. “No secrets,” he bit his lip and felt guilty. He had lied a minute ago about his first. “You know what? You don't have to tell me.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron cupped his cheek. “If you don't want to talk about then you don't have to.” 

“Thanks,” he kissed Aaron. 

***

Aaron and Robert sat a the bar in the Woolpack, both of them trying not to look over at the booth where Vic and Liv sat talking. They'd been over there for about an hour now. The times Aaron did peek over at them, they were deep in conversation and Vic kept making hand gestures. 

“What do you think she's telling her,” Aaron asked Rob. 

“Don't know, but I trust her.” Aaron did too. When they had asked Vic to talk to Liv about sex, she had agreed right away. Telling them that it was better for her to talk with a woman. Aaron looked over again and saw Liv give Vic a hug. Liv got up and came over to the bar. 

“Well?” Aaron asked. 

“We talked,” was all Liv had said. 

“And?” Aaron pressed. 

“Aaron come on,” she whined. “Don't make me tell you. She helped okay?” 

“Alright. You want an orange juice?” 

“Yes,” she said and took a seat next to him. “Thanks,” she said out of no where. “To both of you. I did need someone to talk to.” 

“Glad she could help,” Robert said. He would have to do something nice for Vic later on. Not just because she had helped Liv, she also got him and Aaron out of an uncomfortable situation. 

“Hey Aaron?” Liv said and slapped him lightly on the arm. “Why didn't you tell me you lost your virginity to Victoria?” 

“What?” Robert said. 

“What?” Aaron said. 

“What?” Liv said. 

“WHAT?” Robert yelled. 

“Oh shite,” Aaron groaned.


End file.
